


"I Love Ya, Tomorrow"

by ColtsAndQuills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/pseuds/ColtsAndQuills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you’re ready to give up, a member of Team Free Will is there to give comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love Ya, Tomorrow"

"I can’t! I can’t do this any more!" you scream, tired of being brave. Tired of trying. Tired of making yourself promise to hold on.

His arms encircle you, drawing your face to his chest, folding you into a world of warmth and the scent of his skin. You could cry for hours within these arms, and you know he’d let you, but what was the point? He couldn’t hide you from reality forever. Sooner or later those arms would let go, and the real world and all its crap would come rushing back in.

"Please, _please_ don’t ask this of me,” you sob. His face is distorted behind the well of hot tears scalding your eyes, but you think he’s crying, too. You can feel it in the hitch of his breaths. You never wanted to hurt anyone, and if he would only let you finish what you started, you never would again. You’re trying to explain, begging him to understand, but he only holds you tighter.

"You’re wrong," he murmurs, his lips pressed to your hair. "You’re wrong. We wouldn’t be better off without you. You can’t be replaced. There’s only one you."

And you believe him. For now, he loves you. They all do.

But every day the struggle is stealing the good parts of you away. Soon, so soon, you’re sure there will be nothing left of the person you wanted to be. You need to escape before the person you are is gone, replaced by a stranger.

"It keeps getting worse.” You put your hand to his chest, but he won’t let you push him away. "I try, but it’s impossible. Nothing changes—"

You stutter to a halt as he leans down to press his forehead to yours. This close, there’s no escaping the emotion in his eyes. There’s anger there, but it’s turned inward. It’s no surprise that he would try to take some of the blame.

"You don’t know what will happen next. _There’s only one you_.” His palm moves to your cheek as he repeats himself. In his hands, you seem so small, and he’s able to sweep away your tears with a single brush of his thumb. “That means no one has been where you are. Not exactly. So you can’t know what’s to come. Stay with us, don’t give up for one more day, and that’s a miracle. Then survive the day after that, and that’s one, too.”

Watching, listening to him, feeling the beat of his heart against your own, you suddenly wonder how many times he’s told himself the very same thing.

“Isn’t that what miracles are?” he asks, a soft effort at a smile on his lips. “Making the impossible happen? Let’s make tomorrow possible.”

One more day. One at a time. They’d be with you, _he’d_ be with you, but the power was in your hands.

Yeah.

You could make a miracle.

You could make a _lot_ of miracles.


End file.
